


Democracy Is So Overrated

by universeismyfriend, winteriscumming



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Multi, Political AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeismyfriend/pseuds/universeismyfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteriscumming/pseuds/winteriscumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras is a democratic senator from New York and Grantaire is a journalist writing under the pen name "R". R is a journalist who acquires his information in an interesting way, read: he sleeps with them. It seems R has taken a liking to Enjolras even though the latter insists they have not slept together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Current title is a quote from the TV show House of Cards, it'll be changed later on when something more fitting is thought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current title is a quote from the TV show House of Cards, it'll be changed later or when something more fitting is thought up.

**"SENATOR OR SUGAR DADDY? THE REAL QUESTION PEOPLE SHOULD BE ASKING.”**

**  
** Enjolras sighs as he reads the headline of the article. Despite his efforts to change the government from within and his tireless attempts to get his colleagues to see the error in some of their ways, the media continues to paint him as an overly wealthy and ridiculously good looking— their words, not his— senator, without actually looking into what he invests his money in. He’s not angered, per se, but he is opposed to the objectification of rich males over the age 30 being called sugar daddies. A person cannot be judged based on the amount of money that they possess, and the media fails to see that. Fails to see that Enjolras is more than just his money, he’s a man with a goal, someone who is trying to make a difference, even if his propositions are dismissed as a result of him being a Democrat in a Republican dominated Senate. 

  
He doesn't read the article, he exits out of the news app and pulls up his messages, composing a new one to Courfeyrac. 

E: _I didn’t sleep with him._

•REVOLUTION•

Grantaire had been staring at his computer for far too long. The headline screaming at him.

**“SURPRISE: SENATOR IS KINKY AS FUCK.”**

Grantaire wasn’t one to publicly kink shame someone seeing as he himself had a decently sized list of kinks, and it’s not like he planned on posting the article anyway. He wrote it just in case. This particularly kinky, and very shady may he add, senator had promised not to continue taking bribes in return for votes in favour of the opposite party. 

He sighed and closed the document, he could always publish it if the senator continued to take bribes. Hopefully the senator would heed his warning. 

“Hey 'Aire, want to grab lunch?” Eponine asked as she barged into his office.

“Hey Eponine,” he replied.

“Yeah, where do you want to go?” 

“The Musain.” 

“Is that where you saw that cute blonde girl last Tuesday?” 

“Shut it," she answered. “…yes.” 

“Okay, let me just grab my stuff and then we can head out.”

He quickly grabbed his phone, wallet and keys to his motorcycle and met Eponine at the door. When they arrived, they grabbed a booth in the back of the cafe with Eponine facing the door in case the blonde girl came in. When the brunette stood up Grantaire was sure that she had seen the girl from before but upon turning he saw two guys heading towards them. One of them was a short man he recognised as one of the Try Guys, and the other was the ridiculously good looking God he had written an article on. Eponine hugged the shorter guy and introduced him as Courfeyrac. Grantaire leaned in and brushed his cheeks against Courfeyrac’s, not noting the man’s reaction before he turned to Enjolras.

Enjolras extended a hand in Grantaire’s direction, but he leaned in and brushed his cheek against Enjolras’ as well. He felt the taller man freeze under his touch, awkwardly, he let go and turned to Eponine.

“He’s French.” she stated as way of explanation. 

“What part of France?” Enjolras asked, surprising Grantaire. He hadn’t expected Enjolras to speak to him after the awkward  _bise._ _  
_

“Nice.” 

“I'm from Nord-Pas-de-Calais-Picardie” Enjolras supplied. 

“ _Le Nord_ ” Grantaire jokes. 

“Ah, _oui_ , life in The North is rough.” Enjolras continues in French. 

“Do you still have your toes?” That earns him a laugh.“I was born here, but I spent my summers in Amiens.” 

“What for? The winters here are warmer than The North.” That earns him a chuckle from Eponine. 

They’re still standing in the middle of the cafe, and after Eponine points it out, they move to sit down with Enjolras and Grantaire squeezing into one side of the small booth. Eponine is in the middle of translating the conversation to Courfeyrac when she stops talking mid sentence.

“‘Aire.” she breathes, blatantly staring at someone across the cafe. Grantaire’s eyes land on a blonde woman and they follow her until she stops right in front of their booth. 

“Cosette.” Enjolras greets, standing up to hug the woman. She smiles at Enjolras and then turns to hug Courfeyrac as well while Eponine stares with her mouth slightly ajar. 

Grantaire clears his throat, hoping that someone will introduce them to the woman that has Eponine speechless, which is a pretty incredible feat if he does say so himself. Courfeyrac is the one to speak up.

“This is Cosette.” he says pointing at the petite woman, Courf then points at Grantaire and Eponine, introducing them both and a light pink dusts Cosette’s cheek as she shakes hands with the brunette. Grantaire watches the encounter, amusement present on his face. Enjolras ends the moment by asking Cosette what she is there for, the woman is about to answer when her phone rings. She frowns at the mobile device as if it has offended her and tells Enjolras that she'll see him later before making a hasty exit. Eponine still has heart eyes when Grantaire turns back to her causing him to snort, having never seen her spot such a look before.

Grantaire catches what seems to be the beginning of Enjolras’ and Courfeyrac’s conversation on a recent article and it takes him a minute to realise they’re talking about his article. Well, not his exactly, the article is written under a pen name but it’s his nonetheless. 

“This person probably hasn’t even looked into what I do, Courf. They just threw me into a category because of what I have earned.” He catches Enjolras say.

“What makes you think he didn’t look into your investments?” He says, drawing their attention to him, earning a look from Enjolras and a glare from Eponine. 

“Had they bothered looking into what I do and how my money is used, they would not have mislabelled me as a ‘sugar daddy’ There’s no reasonable explanation as to why I have been called one aside from the fact that I am a wealthy male. And what makes you so sure that R is a male?” 

 “You’re being stereotyped as a sugar daddy because you are a rich good looking male. It doesn’t matter what you’ve invested in or has attempted to do in the Senate, it’s all image based and you have it.” Grantaire answers, ignoring Enjolras question, which the blond notices.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He insists, seemingly disregarding what Grantaire had just said. He opens his mouth to reply but at that moment his phone chooses to ring, frowning, he answers the phone, turning towards away from the table for a sense of privacy. 

“ _Merde_ ," Grantaire breathed as he hung up the call. "Ep, we have to go to the hospital again."

" _Again?_ " Eponine asked."Is everything okay?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yeah, our friend is in the hospital again. It's the third time this month," Grantaire replied.

"Wow, talk about bad luck," Courfeyrac commented. Enjolras scoffed.

“You got anything to add?" Grantaire questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No." Enjolras said. 

Grantaire turned to Eponine and nodded. Both of them slid out of the booth, before leaving Grantaire bowed mockingly and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you two."

Enjolras simply rolled his eyes while Courfyrac looked delighted. Grantaire reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Enjolras whilst explaining that he would like to interview him for The Horizon Times some day. Enjolras watched as Eponine and Grantaire left, not even bothering to take their coffee with them. 

"Well, that was interesting," Courfeyrac started.

"Which part?" Enjolras asked turning to face Courfeyrac. "The part where he argued with me or the fact the he didn't answer my question?"

Courf breathed a laugh, "Well both, if we're being honest."

“He was practically arguing with me and did you notice how he _sided_ with R?" Enjolras asked beginning to sound like a child. 

"Yes, I did notice. So are you going to call him to set up an interview?"

"Yes," Enjolras replied. “I think it’ll be good for me. It’ll allow me to express my opinion on certain matters.” 

Courfeyrac hummed in agreement.

  
  
                     •REVOLUTION• 

"What did Bousset do this time?" Eponine asked as they left the Musain.

"He didn't say, but knowing him, he might've slipped on a banana peel."

Eponine laughed before saying, "It's not like he hasn't done that before."

The motorcycle ride to the hospital didn’t take long and when they arrived they were met by Joly who led them towards Bousset's hospital room.  
  
"Hey Joly," Eponine said. "What did Bousset get himself into this time?"

"Oh just you wait," he replied pressing the bridge of his nose. 

With Joly walking ahead of them they walked into Bousset's room. Inside the room was Bousset in a leg cast and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey guys. Crazy story of what happened," he said.

"Did you trip going up the stairs?" Grantaire joked.

"No," Bousset laughed.

"Something better happened."

"Better?" Joly screeched. "How is two grown adults fighting _better_?"

"Hey no spoilers. This is a great story I'm about to tell," Bousset replied.

"Oh man I'm so ready for this," Eponine said as Grantaire laughed.

"Take it away," Grantaire said.

"Okay, I'll set the scene. Me and Bahorel. My apartment. About 10 this morning," Bousset started. "It all started last night though. Me and Bahorel were working, doing our secret agent stuff that I can't really disclose. But anyway, we were talking about who the better agent is, because I mean, that's something you just _gotta_ know."

"Oh my god," Joly breathed. "You two are idiots."

"Anyway, we decided _hey, this is a situation that can be easily solved by a simple game of combat_."

"I remember, this is how we used to solve problems back in college," Grantaire laughed.

"Not you too!" Joly moaned as Eponine raised an eyebrow.

"And it _always_ worked didn't it?" Bousset asked.Grantaire laughed as he nodded.

"Okay so back to the story. The rules were super simple. Grab anything that can be a weapon, but it can't be an actual weapon, like our guns or shit like that. So naturally I grab my lighter and hairspray."

"Naturally. As one would." Grantaire cut in.

"Yes! See, someone understands. Anyway, I have my homemade flamethrower and out of the corner of my eye, I see Bahorel grab a sock and start stuffing something inside it."

"Oh shit," Eponine said.

"So I go to my place of hiding, I have the distance with this improvised flamethrower, but I also have to be sneaky. This was to see who is the better agent anyway, so I figured I would go all explorer man and hide. After 10 minutes, I'm not seeing Bahorel  _anywhere,_ so I thought _well I better go and find him so I can prove I'm the better agent_. And holy shit, I really should've waited it out."

"No shit," Joly commented.

"Don't worry doc, it's a good thing I'm dating you so you can always patch me up," Bossuet winked. "Anyway, Bahorel also had the same idea and he was hiding. I have no idea where he was, but I heard a warcry and as the sock swung towards my legs I saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought _holy shit this is how I die_. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and my leg _hurts_. Like a _holy shit do I still have a leg_  type of pain. Bahorel is standing over me freaking out. He's going on and on like, 'holy shit I'm so sorry. Oh my god I have to call Joly’."

"What was the sock _filled_  with?" Grantaire asked in disbelief. "Usually we fill the socks with things like, butter or shit that's not gonna _break a limb."_ _  
_

_"_ Pool balls," Bousset said laughing. "Why we didn't ever do that is beyond me."

"Maybe because you can end up with a broken tibia." Joly suggested. 

Bousset snorted, "I'm me, I'll get injured doing just about anything."

"I mean, he's not lying," Grantaire shrugged.

•REVOLUTION• 

"Courf, did you really think that I slept with him?" Enjolras asked Courfeyrac as they made their way home.

"I mean, R only writes about people he's slept with. Everyone knows this." he replied.

"I haven't slept with anyone is such a long time, honestly."

"Well maybe he just has something against you?" Courfeyrac suggested.

"I won't be sleeping with anyone anytime soon," Enjolras replied.

"We'll see about that," Courfeyrac said suggestively while raising an eyebrow.

Enjolras groaned, "Please stop trying to set me up with people, we all know how it went last time."

"How was I supposed to know that the other guy was a republican?" Courfeyrac laughed.

"It wasn't that!" Enjolras whined like a child.

"What else was it?"

"For one thing, he was incredibly rude. Two, he wouldn't listen to me. All he did was talk over me and completely disregard my opinions. You know I don’t judge people based on their political view."

"Okay, fair point." Courfeyrac said.”So you’re still going to give that journalist a call?” 

"Yeah, I'll probably call tonight to set something up." Enjolras replied. 

When Enjolras arrived home, he pulled out his cellphone and dialled Grantaire’s number. They agreed to meet the following day at Grantaire’s office. 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow at 10:00. Have a good evening.” Enjolras said before hanging up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're planning on updating it whenever a chapter is complete but with school work and actual work, we don't know when that'll be so there is no set date for an update to be posted. The rating and tags will change as the story progresses.
> 
> If you guys have any questions or if you just want to drop by and say hi you can always reach us on tumblr!
> 
> ~[Megan](torchwouldnt.tumblr.com) & [Ane](stuckyondestiel.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry we've taken so long to update, there's just so much going on and I know that it's not a valid excuse for making you guys wait so long for an update.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter! If there are any clarifications needed, please please please let us know and we'll try to correct it as soon as possible.
> 
> Happy reading~~

  **THE TRUTH ABOUT ENJOLRAS (ASIDE FROM BEING A NAIVE IDEALISTIC SENATOR).**

Enjolras stared at the article with his eyebrows furrowed. He continued to stare at his phone as he fumbled with a few of the keys before finally selecting the correct one and successfully unlocking the door to his apartment. Stepping through the door, he hung his bag on the hook and toed off his shoes, neatly stowing it in the closet. 

Enjolras set his phone on the kitchen counter as someone cleared their throat causing him to turn quickly.

"Hey," he greeted. "I didn’t realize we were meeting here."

"Yeah, 'Ferre and I were in the area and we figured that we could drop by and go to the Gala together like old times," Courfeyrac said brightly.

"Something on your mind?" Combeferre asked when Enjolras just stared.

"Yeah, sorry. Busy day, you know, getting all my ideals ripped apart and all."

Combeferre and Courfeyrac didn't say anything as Enjolras walked toward his room.

Enjolras sighed as he opened his closet, pulling out the garmet bag with his suit inside.

After dressing quickly, Enjolras stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his favorite red tie, hands methodically putting everything in place.

"Hey, remember that we have to leave soon if we want to be there on time," Combeferre called from the other room.

Enjolras walked out into the living room to see Courfeyrac fixing Combeferre's bowtie, a smile gracing his features as he looks down at Courf with pure adoration. 

“Are you finally going to tell us what's on your mind, mon ami?" Courfeyrac asked when he turns and faces Enjolras.

“Why do you think something is on my mind?" Enjolras asked defensively.

“Enj, we know you. We've known each other for such a long time." Combeferre said gently. 

"It's nothing, it was just that journalist from earlier." Enjolras replied.

"Oh! Grantaire! How was your interview with him?" Courfeyrac asked.

"He's a cynic who believes in nothing. It's infuriating. For everything I said, he had two counterpoints to argue with. How does he do that?" Enjolras said.

"Hey, it was just an interview. The chances of you seeing him are so slim. You won't have to deal with him if you don't want to," Combeferre offered calmly.

"No Ferre, that's the worst idea," Courfeyrac countered. "You see, Enj here just has to see him again and continue to talk and eventually you'll fall in love."

“Jesus Courf, thats not going to happen!" Enjolras said quickly.

"Okay, well if you won't fall in love, suck his dick at least."

Enjolras nearly screamed as he stared at Courfeyrac with wide eyes. 

“Why not? He's attractive and you seem to be  interested in him."

"Courf, honey, let's just go to the party and let Enjolras sort through his own problems. Hell, we can even ignore him tonight," Combeferre said to his fiance.

 They turned to leave, with Enjolras following Combeferre and Courfeyrac out the door, quickly grabbing a scarf, then locking his apartment behind him. 

 •REVOLUTION•

 The car ride to the Gala was quiet and uneventful, but once they stepped out of the car, cameras started flashing; journalists and paparazzi alike, trying to document the moment before everyone disappeared inside. Enjolras smiled widely as he made his way to the front door, trailing behind Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who were walking hand in hand.

As they walked in, Enjolras took notice of the large chandeliers and the intricate gold trims that adorned the walls of the great hall.

Soft jazz filled the room, swirling up and around the people, lightly caressing everything. It spread around the room, filling the air but somehow easing as conversations carried on.

Reaching up and thanking the waiter, Enjolras took a flute of champagne and walked around the room. He let his eyes wander, looking for a familiar face but they seemed to blend together as he searched for an acquaintance. 

A flash of green across the room caught his attention. In one hand he held what appeared to be a tumbler of whiskey whilst the other was wrapped around a young man in a nondescript suit. As the man with the green bowtie turned away to sip at his drink the made eye contact with Enjolras across the room. Recognising Enjolras, Grantaire raised his empty glass as a greeting, giving him a knowing smirk before setting the empty tumbler down and turning back to the young man.

Grantaire whispered something in the other man's ear before they turned in the direction of the exit, leading the man out with a hand on the small of his back, and a suggestive look on his face. Enjolras felt his cheeks flush as he turned away and let his mind wander to what they could possibly be doing. He wondered what Grantaire would look like if he was looking at him like that, how his smirking lips would feel trailing from his lips down to his neck. His hands holding Enjolras' hips and wrists as he went further down...

"Enjolras!" Courfeyrac said loudly in his ear, snapping Enjolras away from his NC-17 thoughts of Grantaire.

“What?" Enjolras replied startled, his breath short and body flushed.

"I was just saying that Grantaire is here if you wanted to make a move." Courfeyrac said as he nudged Enjolras with his shoulder.

"I saw him earlier but he seemed busy." Enjolras explained.

"Oh, is that why you were blushing?" Combeferre asked as he appeared next to Courfeyrac.

"I'm going to find Feuilly. He'll treat me better than this."

"Aw come on, we're just joking," Courfeyrac replied as Combeferre rolled his eyes.

"I know,” Enjolras sighed "I know, just enjoy the party for a bit, I'll meet up with you guys later."

Enjolras turns away from the pair and scans the large hall, looking for the familiar red hair. He’s startled when he hears the orotund voice coming from behind him.

"Enjolras!" 

Turning, Enjolras takes a few steps in Feuilly’s direction.

"Hey," Enjolras greets as he shakes Feuilly's hand.

“Do you remember that bill that was proposed last week?" Feuilly asks before jumping into the subject on how to make it better. Enjolras listens, but a tiny part of him is still focused on Grantaire.

"Yeah, I absolutely agree," Enjolras adds when Feuilly pauses. "We can talk to Combeferre about it at our next meeting and try to get more people on board."

"That sounds good to me," Feuilly says before patting his back and turning to speak to someone else.  

Enjolras is alone with his thoughts once again before a hand is placed on his shoulder.

"Good evening," Grantaire greets with a sly smile.

"Hey," Enjolras replies. He notices that Grantaire’s hair seems messier than it was earlier and  tries to suppress the blush rising to his cheeks. 

"Enjoying the bureaucratic bullshit of the evening?" Grantaire asks.

"I'll admit that while this is not what I imagined I would be doing when I became older, it's an excellent opportunity to network and meet some great people," Enjolras counters.

"And yet here you are talking to me."

Enjolras feels the heat rise to his cheeks as he stares into Grantaire’s eyes.

"Perhaps there's a reason," Enjolras says as smoothly as he can.

"And that reason would be?"

"Well, you make some excellent counterarguments and even though you switched sides at least three times during our interview, you seem to know what you're talking about and furthermore-"

"I'm going to stop you there," Grantaire smiles. "It's cute, seeing you all flustered and unsure of what to say."

“I’m just saying that you could help make my arguments stronger."

“So you want me to work for you, is that it?" Grantaire asks.

"I'm asking to be your friend, and maybe see where that goes." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he coughs and prays that Grantaire doesn't read too much into the last half of his statement.

Grantaire smirks as he replies, “Let's see where it goes then."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be posted as a Christmas present to you guys, but due to the holidays and our conflicting schedules we weren't able to post it sooner. Regardless, we hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> ~A & M
> 
> PS: Translations will be posted at the end of the chapter.

 As he made his way to Eponine's apartment, Grantaire pulled the sweater further up his neck and over his chin to fight against the sharp cold of incoming winter. He took the old, creaking staircase up to the 5th floor, avoiding the untrustworthy elevator that seemed to get stuck between the 2nd and 3rd floors. He pulled his bag closer to his chest in an attempt to protect his sketchbook and art supplies from the cold.

Taking the key’s to Eponine’s apartment out of his pocket, Grantaire briefly thought back to when they had exchanged keys, promising to look after each other when times got rough. Turning the knob after unlocking the door, Grantaire was greeted with a congregation of namely his friend and a few people he didn’t recognise.

"Hey Ep, I didn't realize we were having a party," Grantaire said as he hung up his coat and took off his wet boots.

Eponine pulled him aside to the kitchen and threw an arm over his shoulder, "I know we usually do these Christmas parties by ourselves." she started.

"So we can wallow in self pity about not being around family I know." Grantaire interrupted.

Eponine shoved him lightly, “Yeah well, I thought that since I was going away for Christmas this year, we could have a party for once."

Grantaire leaned against the counter. "I'm down for it. As long as you still have the good wine."

Eponine smirked as she reached for a cabinet under the sink. "I hid the good stuff so Courf wouldn't get into it."

“Eponine! My muse! What would I do without you?" Grantaire gestured dramatically.

" _Casse toi_. Let's go out and enjoy our dysfunctional Christmas party."

"It's literally the beginning of December 'Ponine," Grantaire playfully countered.

"Well, Christmas is full of suprises," Eponine said as she raised an eyebrow. She handed the bottle of wine over to Grantaire so she could grab the wine glass from above the microwave. Grantaire opened a cabinet to her right and took out an old coffee mug.

They rejoined the party, Eponine with a delicate wine glass she saved for special occasions, such as this; Grantaire carrying the bottle of wine and one of his favorite mugs that he kept at Eponine's place. 

Grantaire leaned on the kitchen doorway, watching as the party progressed. He was surprised when Eponine made her way over to the couch and sat next to Cosette. The blonde smiled brightly as Eponine sat down next to her and Eponine looked a bit flustered, unsure what to say. Through the glass doors, he saw Jehan and Montparnasse standing on the decorated balcony. Montparnasse took a flower from his shirt pocket and tucked it behind Jehan's ear, who smiled widely as they stretched to their toes to kiss Montparnasse on the cheek. Musichetta was sitting on an old purple armchair, that had been around longer than any of them, with Joly was perched on the arm of the chair talking and waving his hands around animatedly causing Bossuet to smile from his spot next to Musichetta. On the other couch sat Courfeyrac and Combeferre, talking and sharing a glass of wine. 

A calm harmony blanketed the room and Grantaire basked in it, but it was short lived as someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Grantaire," Enjolras said as a greeting.

"Enjolras, I'm surprised you're here. Stooping to the level of us mere mortals, instead of off saving the world and righting all wrongs."

“What are you talking about?"

“If only I told people what they wanted to hear." Grantaire replied.

From under the soft glow of Christmas lights, Enjolras was shrouded in a warm light that made him look like a scene out of a movie. The only thing missing was mistletoe, thought Grantaire. It would almost be like a rom com, Grantaire could see the movie headline now: The Cynic and the Revolutionary. No it would have to be better, something that rolled off the tongue he supposed.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked, as if though this was the thousandth time he had called Grantaire's name.

"Yes?" he replied, pushing his thoughts away.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "What's on your mind?"

“Nothing important," Grantaire brushed off, avoiding Enjolras' eyes. “We're still doing the friends thing right?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Yes, unless something more important came up," he replied sarcastically.

"No, no, just trying to figure out where we are," Grantaire said cringing internally at his own words.

Enjolras nodded and put his hands in his pockets. They drifted off into silence until Grantaire spoke up, “how was work?"

"It was good. Ferre and I didn't have much to do today, though. What about you?" Enjolras replied.

"I wrote a few articles, nothing too important," Grantaire said, aiming for nonchalance. He thought of the red file he kept in a locked drawer on his desk. 'The Writings of R' as he called it or 'All Politicians Are Shit What Did You Expect' as Eponine called it. He thought about the assistant he had spoken to at the gala. Spoken to, kissed, whispered dirty things to and almost got on his knees for before he gave him everything he wanted on Governor Pierce. 

The ringing of Enjolras’ phone brought Grantaire out of his thoughts and the shorter male shot him a glance before speaking up, "Time to save the world o' fearless leader?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, ignoring Grantaire’s comment, and answered the phone. Grantaire watched Enjolras nods a few times before he excused himself to the hallway.

"Grantaire!" Courfeyrac called from the couch, a wide smile on his face. "Come here."

Grantaire walked towards the couch and sat down where the drunk male had patted repeatedly.

"First of all, Merry Christmas," Courfeyrac said as he leaned a bit closer to Grantaire, he could smell wine on his breath and see the vague look in Courfeyrac's eyes. "Segundo, I just want to say. Just want to say... á claro! Eu só queria dizer que estou happy que you're my friend. Você é great! Enjolras thinks so too."

"Courf," Combeferre said quickly.

Grantaire looked down at his lap, quickly trying to understand as much as he could in his head now that Courfeyrac had decided to switch to Portuguese.

"Yeah right, as if our righteous god has feelings.” Grantaire replied morosely.

"Á não, eu te magoei?" Courfeyrac asked, now speaking completely in Portuguese. He leaned over to give Grantaire an awkward hug, mindful of the wine glass still in his hand. Grantaire understood most of what Courfeyrac was saying, given his knowledge of Italian and French. He was wondering whether Grantaire was hurt by his words, Grantaire just shook his head as Courfeyrac kept his arms wrapped around him.

"Carinho, give him some space," Combeferre said as he carefully tried to remove Courfeyrac's arms.

"Amor, eu acho que o Grantaire está triste," Courfeyrac said.

"Courf," Combeferre said softly. 

"Okay," Courfeyrac replied as he slid away from Grantaire and to lean against Combeferre once again.

Enjolras stepped back into the apartment, still on the phone, a blank look on his face as he said, "Vraiment? Maman, j'en ai marre. Non, je ne serai pas à la maison pour Noël. Désolé maman."

Enjolras stood there for a few moments before saying, "Au revoir," and hanging up the phone.

Combeferre looked up at Enjolras with a questioning look in his eye but the blond just shook his head. Grantaire watched the silent conversation in wonder.

"Let's open gifts," Eponine cut in.

"Eba! Presentes!," Courfeyrac exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning. 

"Putain," Grantaire muttered, "Ep, I only have a gift for you. I didn't know we were having a big party."

Cosette stepped closer to Eponine, "It's okay. The holidays are about being with family and friends, presents aren't that important."

"Oh no," Combeferre said softly as Enjolras opened his mouth.

"Noël has turned into a capitalistic holiday. Honestly? It's bullshit.”

Enjolras went to continue before someone in the room interrupted, "Yes Enjolras, we know. Every year you give this speech. Please spare us and our new friends."

"No, no, I want to hear all about the 'bullshit capitalistic' holiday Christmas has turned into," Grantaire said smirking.

"Don't encourage him right now." Combeferre said.

"Fine, I'll tell you all about it." Enjolras said. 

"Later Enjolras. Presents now," Courfeyrac managed to say in English.

Jehan and Montparnasse joined the party once again with Jehan sitting in Montparnasse's lap claiming that it would save room so all of us could sit. Gifts were passed around and Grantaire pulled out his sketchbook, carefully ripping out a page. 

He silently passed it to Eponine upside down so she could read the hastily written note on the back.

Grantaire opened to a new page, and went to sketch the scene in front of him: his friends opening presents, Eponine reading the note on the watercolor painting he had given her, Enjolras holding a book in his lap, Cosette sitting next Eponine with a small smile on her face.

"Oh 'Aire," Eponine sighed. "Thank you so much." 

She pulled Grantaire into a bone crushing hug and held him for a while. 

"This is amazing," she whispered. 

"I know," Grantaire replied. "It's the only thing I knew you'd love."

In Eponine's hand was a watercolor painting of their hometown. The colors were bright, blending and fading together in a way only watercolors could.

"Grantaire! That's amazing," Courfeyrac said brightly.

"Thanks, it's nothing." Grantaire said, noticing Enjolras slip into the kitchen and coming back with more wine. 

Combeferre raised an eyebrow before Enjolras exclaimed sarcastically, "C'est Noël," as an explanation.

Time passed as everyone exchanged gifts, the sun dipped below the horizon as day turned into night. Laughter got louder as everyone became comfortable, and drunker. Grantaire had cut himself off earlier, wanting to remember this-- the first time he felt like he had a family in a very long time. His thoughts were cut short when Combeferre caught a stumbling Enjolras as he said, "Okay Enj, we need to get you home."

"I'll take him," Grantaire said quickly.

Combeferre tilted his head, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm the most sober one here,” _for once,_ his brain supplied.

"I'll walk him home and make sure there's no problems."

"Okay, hand me your phone, I'll put his address into your GPS," Combeferre said and held out his hand. Grantaire pulled his phone out of his tight jeans and quietly passed it to the tall male.

"Please make sure he gets home safely."

"No problem."

Grantaire turned to find Enjolras leaning against the couch with his eyes closed, humming La Marseillaise under his breath.

"Don't let any other senator or journalist hear you being so French. They might think you unloyal."

"Lies," Enjolras managed to slur.

"Let's go Enj, let's get you home."

Enjolras looked up, blinking owlishly. “Ma maison?"

"Yes, yes, your house, come on."

Enjolras slowly stood, swaying slightly before taking a few steps forward. Carefully, Grantaire placed his arm around Enjolras steadying him, letting the blond lean against him. Together they manuvered to the front door, Grantaire putting on his coat and shoes before helping Enjolras into his coat. 

"Come on Enjolras, don't make me put your shoes on for you too."

Enjolras nodded and sat down on the floor, hands sluggishly tying his shoes. Taking the stairs was easier than Grantaire expected, and when they got outside the sharp cold seemed to sober Enjolras up a little bit.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice and taking me home?"

"Friends remember?"

Enjolras nodded and said nothing for a bit.

"You're destination is on the right," the monotone voice of the GPS announced. 

Grantaire turned off the GPS, and led Enjolras to the keypad on the outside of the building.

"Shit, Ferre forgot to mention the keypad," Grantaire said.

"It's 1832." Enjolras mumbled.

Punching in the code, the little light turned green and Grantaire opened the door with a grateful sigh.

"Come on, what floor you on?" Grantaire asked as they stood in the elevator.

"Mm, top floor.” he murmured.

The elevator ride was uneventful, Enjolras chose to lean against Grantaire and mumble something into his neck, but Grantaire wasn’t able catch what he said.

"Come on Enj, let's get you home."

“Hmm, c'est 846."

"Enj, where are your keys?" Grantaire asked when he realized that Enjolras was making no move to open his apartment door.

“Fr-front pocket.”Enjolras whined, as if annoyed that the door was not open yet.

Grantaire took a deep steading breath, "Right, in the pocket of your extremely tight jeans." 

He reached into Enjolras’ front pocket, trying to grasp the keys, freezing when Enjolras gave a content sigh. _Oh god_ , Grantaire thought. With the keys in his hand, he quickly retracted his hand from Enjolras' pocket and moved to open the door.

"Okay you're home now, goodnight Enjolras."

"No," Enjolras whined. "Don't leave yet."

Against his better judgement Grantaire said, "Okay."

"Take me to bed," Enjolras said, unaware of the suggestive tone which made Grantaire raise his eyebrows.

"I'll take you to your room and then I'm leaving." Grantaire said firmly.

Enjolras just nodded and led the way. His room was mostly clean, except for the clutter on his desk and bookshelves. Enjolras fell face first onto bed, not even bothering to get comfortable; Grantaire leaned down and took off Enjolras' shoes before turning to leave the room.

"Merry Christmas 'Aire," he heard Enjolras mumble as he left the room.

"Merry Christmas Enj. See you around." Grantaire replied quietly before he made his way out of Enjolras' apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologise if any of the French is wrong, we are still learning. As for the Portuguese, it's Ane's native tongue but it may be rusty. Apologies in advance.
> 
> French:  
> casse toi - go away; fuck off.  
> Vraiment? Maman, j'en ai marre. Non, je ne serai pas à la maison pour Noël. Désolé maman - Really? Mom, I'm fed up. No, I will not be home for Christmas. Sorry Mom.  
> Ma maison - my house
> 
> Portuguese:  
> Segundo, I just want to say. Just want to say... á claro! Eu só queria dizer que estou happy que you're my friend. Você é great! - Secondly, I just want. Just want to say…ah yes! I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you're my friend. You're great!  
> Á não, eu te magoei - Ah no, I hurt you.  
> Carinho - There's no actual English explanation for this. The word means caress but it is also used as a term of endearment like "love" or "darling".  
> Amor, eu acho que o Grantaire está triste - Love, I think that Grantaire is sad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry it's been so busy. I've been so busy with school and also being involved in a musical for a few weeks which gave us no time to write really. so without further ado, here's chapter 4 (which was supposed to be uploaded around New Years, or at least closer to chapter 3)
> 
> -Megan and Ane

**Governor Pierce, or The Governor That Should Be Put in Jail**

Enjolras managed to read the headline before somebody pushed into him, and in turn -- like dominoes -- made him bump into the man standing in front of him. The man who just so happened to be Grantaire. The very same Grantaire that had helped him home on Christmas if he was remembering correctly. He thought about all he had wanted to say to Grantaire, and he was glad he didn't; if he did, he would be more than embarrassed. After all, all he could think about the next morning was how Grantaire must have really cared since he took the effort to walk him home and put him in bed. Who else would've gone to all that trouble?

 

"Putain, really?" Grantaire said as he turned around to see who made him almost drop his phone on the ground, before stopping and blinking when he realized who it was.

 

"Sorry," Enjolras said as he held up his hand in surrender, one hand had a file folder in it that held important official papers of the Capitol. He took a deep breath and explained, "somebody bumped into me which made me push you. Sorry." _Again, damn._  


 

"Oh, Apollo, I didn't realize it was you. Apology accepted," Grantaire said, quickly locking his phone and putting it away so Enjolras couldn't see what had previously been on his screen. Little did he know that Enjolras had already managed to read the headline. Curiously, he wondered what Grantaire could be writing next. The headline seemed a bit too harsh for his writing, but Enjolras wasn't absolutely sure. _Why am I making assumptions about him?_ Enjolras found himself thinking.

 

Grantaire nodded to the file folder in Enjolras' hand and asked, "Anything interesting? World changing?"

 

"What did you call me? Apollo?" He replied, tilting his head in confusion.

 

"Yeah you know, you got that golden god look going on," Grantaire said, hoping Enjolras would make the connection between the reference and the article he, well R, had written a few weeks ago. His prayers were answered when Enjolras continued, ignoring the seemingly obvious connection in his head.

 

"Oh well, it's just. Never mind. And no, nothing too world changing," Enjolras said as he closed the file and tucked it under his arm. He ran his other hand through his hair, trying to untangle the knots in his hair that the wind had blown in all directions like a hurricane wrecking a town. "Just some stuff for a new bill being proposed later today. It'll have to go through both us and the House, so hopefully it'll all work out in the end."

 

They were interrupted by the barista saying, "Next!" as Grantaire stepped up to the counter and ordered a plain black coffee. He stepped aside as Enjolras ordered something that sounded overly sugary and contained too much caffeine for any single normal person to be able to handle.

 

"Really? Three shots of expresso and all that sugar?" Grantaire asked when Enjolras also stepped to the side to wait for his order.

 

"What? You got straight up black coffee. Where's the flavor? The fun?" Enjolras joked.

 

"Well, luckily that's the only straight thing about me," Grantaire said, unable to resist making a joke.

 

Enjolras felt heat rise to his cheeks and he lightly coughed. _At least now I have a chance_ , the voice in the back of his head supplied. A voice that seemingly reminded him of Courfeyrac.

 

"I mean, it's true!" Grantaire said as he turned and grabbed his coffee off the counter with a smile on his face. A smile that Enjolras loved to see. "Well, it was good to see you, truly. See you later? Text me when you get a chance, maybe we can hang out?"

 

Enjolras nodded and watched as Grantaire walked out the door, wearing his green beanie and ridiculously tight dark jeans. He turned and faced the counter, picking up his coffee and braced himself for the cold outside, trying to forget what Grantaire's ass looked like in those jeans. File folder in one hand and coffee in the other, Enjolras made his way to the Capitol building, hoping he could meet Combeferre in enough time before session was called. As usual, Combeferre was standing outside Cosette's office, waiting to walk with her and occasionally Enjolras. The window next to the door read: 'Cosette Fauchelevent. Speaker of the House.'

 

"Ferre! It's good to see you!" Enjolras greeted.

 

"Enj, good morning."

 

"You'll never guess who I ran into this morning at Cafe Musain. Grantaire. I ran into him figuratively and physically, I accidentally was pushed into him," Enjolras said.

 

"Ah, how is he doing?" Combeferre asked.

 

"He's R."

 

"Yeah, 'Aire is his nickname I thought you knew this," Combeferre said as he tilted his head, not understanding the connection.

 

"No, no, no. He's _R._ The anonymous journalist who always reveals all the scandals in D.C. The one who wrote about me a few weeks ago," Enjolras explained.

 

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know this? Did he come right out and tell you?"

 

Enjolras shook his head. "He called me Apollo. Nobody has called me Apollo except for R in the article."

 

"Thousands of people have probably read that. _He_ has probably read it; he is a journalist after all."

 

"That's not all!" Enjolras exclaimed. "I saw a headline on a word document that sounded very R."

 

"Are you going to ask him about it?" Combeferre asked.

 

Enjolras thought for a second. If he ran to Grantaire now, bursting through his office door demanding to know whether or not he was R, Grantaire could reject the accusation with a simple: 'Those are baseless accusations.' Plus, it might ruin any chance of Enjolras seeing Grantaire again on good terms if that conversation ended badly. That was exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

 

"I guess I'll wait for that article to publish and see if the author is in fact R," Enjolras concluded.

 

"You do realize that he could be an editor?" Combeferre asked. "He could be a journalist and an editor, working extra hours maybe?"

 

"No, I think the similarities between his nickname and the anonymous author is too much."

 

"I suppose you're right. Grantaire does seem to enjoy his jokes and puns."

 

"Exactly! That's why I can't believe I didn't make the connection sooner. Not only that, but both of them are journalists and I think they both work at the same exact place."

 

Cosette's door swung open as she stood there and Enjolras immediately recognized her blazer that always meant 'I mean business and I'm taking no one's shit.' It was one of her favorite jackets to wear, not only now but all through grad school.

 

"Hello boys," Cosette greeted. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Nothing," Enjolras said at the same time Combeferre said, "Grantaire."

 

Enjorlras shot Combeferre a look that said: 'Et tu, Brute?' Cosette smirked and looked at her brother with a knowing smile.

 

"Well Enjolras, you can fill me in later, but right now we have to get to the chamber before we're late and they start the session without us."

 

Enjolras snorted and said, "As if they could start without you."

 

"They can definitely start without you," Cosette shot back.

 

                                                                                               •REVOLUTION•

 

After they were dismissed, Enjolras stayed behind waiting for Cosette to finish packing up all her papers. All the other senators and representatives trickled out of the room, happy to be done with their day. Cosette walked over with a mountain of papers in her hand and Enjolras grabbed half of the mountain of papers to help carry to her office.

 

Cosette cut through the silence as they walked through the hallway and said, "So Grantaire huh?"

 

"What about you and Eponine?" Enjolras asked, trying to change the subject -- which did not escape Cosette. "You and her were getting pretty cozy at the Christmas Party."

 

Cosette laughed, "As if you remember. You were so drunk that somebody had to take you home and put you to bed."

 

Enjolras opened Cosette's office door, holding it open for her before saying, "I remember enough."

 

"Since you want to know about me and Ep, I guess I can say that we're dating. We went on our first date the other day," Cosette said as she set down the stack of papers and folders on her desk.

 

"My baby sister all grown up!" Enjolras said.

 

"Shut up or I'll show Grantaire all of your embarrassing photos and videos when you were a child."

 

Enjolras gasped dramatically, dramatic that he would only do for Cosette, "You wouldn't."

 

"You know I would."

 

Enjolras laughed lightly and said, "Who knows, maybe one day I'll be compelled to share them with him."

 

Now it was Cosette's turn to be dramatic as she said, "Enj, those pictures and videos have me in them too. 'Aire and Ep are friends and he would show her. You wouldn't dare." 

 

She held a hand to her heart, pretending to be heartbroken.

 

"Like you said before: you know I would."

 

"Let's just keep the pictures and videos out of this for now."

 

"Deal," Enjolras said. "Let me know if anything happens. You know I'll be there for you."

 

"Of course. It's the same for you remember," Cosette said as she sat down behind her desk in the grand chair.

 

"Ah, it's getting a little late. I better get going," Enjolras said.

 

"Au revoir," Cosette replied.

 

Enjolras turned and walked out of her office, unlocking his phone to open the News app.

 

Bold words cut across the top of the screen, immediately catching his attention:  **Governor Pierce, or The Governor That Should Be Put in Jail written by R.**  


Enjolras took a deep breath - his thoughts had come true - and said, "Well shit."

 

The longer Enjolras thought about it, the more he was able to reason that it was simply a coincidence. He rationalized that Grantaire merely was editing the article that morning, and he had nothing to do with obtaining the information in ways that make Enjolras blush at the thought of. It was simply a coincidence and Enjolras decided to leave it at that for now -- nevermind the small nagging voice at the back of his head that said he was wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!! Thanks for keeping up with this so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody! hope you like this chapter!

 

 

Grantaire sat at his desk, idly spinning around in his chair, deciding whether or not he should text Enjolras. Which of course led to to wonder what he would say if he did indeed decide to text him. Would a casual 'hey' suffice? Or would it have to be a little longer? Something along the lines of, 'hey I meant it when I said it was nice seeing you. maybe would you want to grab coffee again sometime?' Of course these thoughts were cut short when Eponine walked into his office.

 

"Hey! That Governor Pierce article was brilliant! Where did you even get all those details? Like, I know you wouldn't ever sleep with _him,_ " Eponine said with a slight shudder.

 

"His assistant that night at the Gala," Grantaire explained.

 

"Ah that makes sense."

 

"Luckily I didn't even have to go that far. I just gave the poor guy some bedroom eyes and kissed his neck. Next thing I knew I had all the information I needed," Grantaire said with a smirk.

 

"Oh there has to be some details in between," Eponine said.

 

Grantaire barely opened his mouth before Eponine cut in quickly and said, "Details that I definitely do not necesarily want to know."

 

"So how was your date with Cosette?" Grantaire asked with a grin.

 

Eponine leaned against the doorframe and smiled dreamily; a look that Grantaire hadn't seen on her face for a while. 

 

"Ground control to Eponine? Is space as amazing as all of the astraunauts say?" Grantaire joked.

 

Eponine turned to face Grantaire, "It was good. Really good actually. We --"

 

The sharp ringing of Grantaire's phone swiftly cut her off. Grantaire looked apologetically at her.

 

"It's okay, I'll fill you in later," she said as she left his office.

 

"Hello?" Grantaire answered as he picked up his work phone.

 

"Grantaire? I read your article earlier. And some of your wording was unprofessional," Enjolras said on the other side of the line.

 

"Ah Enjolras hello."

 

"Did you hear what I said? I disagree with some of your phrasing."

 

"Me? Professional? Now when did that thought enter your mind?" Grantaire asked. "You did know what type of writer I was when you agreed to an interview with me. I am not to blame," Grantaire replied.

 

There was some muffled talking on the other end of the call as Enjolras tried to quiet the voices.

 

"Hey no!" Grantaire heard Enjolras say as his voice got farther and farther away.

 

"Hello yes Grantaire?" the new voice asked.

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Hi, this is Courf and can I just say -- no Enjolras stop. Anyway, can I just say, your article was great and Enjolras agrees, but he just really wants to go out and grab lunch with you some time," Courfeyrac said.

 

"Oh I see. I suppose we could work something out. As long as you're sure Enjolras wants to get lunch with me."

 

 

"He really does, he's just not the smartest sometimes about his feelings. Anyway, I'll give the phone back to Enjolras now and you guys can talk details! Tchau!"

 

"Grantaire," Enjolras said. "If I agree to go to lunch with you, we have to talk a little about the article yes? There are some things I'd like to bring up and I figured that talking to you face to face will likely go better."

 

"Sounds like a plan Apollo," Grantaire said, yet again forgetting the connection to R and his article.

 

Grantaire hung up the phone and stood quickly pulling on his green jacket in a swift move and started to make his way to the Cafe. Through the window of the cafe, Grantaire could see Enjolras sitting at a table that faced the window. Grantaire smiled, more to himself than anyone, and opened the door, walking into the cafe. Enjolras stood up to greet him when he saw Grantaire.

 

"Hey Enjolras, fancy seeing you here," Grantaire said as he brushed his cheek against Enjolras' cheeks. 

 

"Hello," Enjolras said. "Let's talk about your article about me."

 

"Straight to the point I see. I like a man that knows exactly what he wants," Grantaire said jokingly as he watched Enjolras blush and look away before looking back at Grantaire.

 

"Yes the article. You said that I was 'an idealist who seems to think he can change the world' I do see the truth I promise you that."

 

"See if you read that line, you must've read the line _after_ that. I can refresh your memory if you would like?" Grantaire replied.

 

"No, I just --"

 

"'But nevertheless an idealist that _can_ change the world.' That's what I wrote."

 

"But there are other moments where you don't follow up with an encouraging statement if you were to call that 'encouraging.'" 

 

"Let's not get into it. Let's just have lunch and be civil yes? Like friends," Grantaire replied.

 

"Fine," Enjolras finally agreed.

 

From his pocket, Grantaire's phone chimed with a notification. 

 

**from Eponine:** did you see the news

**to Eponine:** no why?

**from Eponine:** let's just say that it's time to push out that Governor Pierce article. I can do it for you if you want?

**to Eponine** : yeah thanks 

 

Grantaire looked at Enjolras apologetically, "Sorry, just a work thing."

 

"New article?" Enjolras asked, genuinely curious.

 

"Yeah, something Eponine will publish today," Grantaire said.

 

"Oh, I'll make sure to read it..." Enjolras trailed off. "You know I actually really like your writing. It is engaging."

 

It had slipped Grantaire's mind that R's article would be published today, not an article with his full name on it. 

 

Grantaire rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "Thanks. You know in a way, it was my god damn father that led me to journalism."

 

Enjolras looked at him curiously. "How so?"

 

"Well, he wanted me to do something practical, something not involving art. I suppose I picked journalism as a way of saying 'fuck you, I will make this an art in itself and enjoy it.' Turns out I do."

 

"Did your mother not support your art?" Enjolras asked.

 

"No yeah, she totally did. It was more of 'look at me Dad, I'm 18 and I can make my own choices.' Yet somehow it still wasn't completely my choice."

 

Enjolras nodded in understanding. "One of the first reasons I got started in politics was because of my father. He was involved in higher parts of government and I looked up to him, and here I am."

 

"You mean you weren't a tiny child with revolutionary anger at the world?" Grantaire asked dramatically.

 

Enjolras laughed and it was a warm sound, a sound Grantaire wanted to hear for the rest of his life. 

 

"That was definitely also me. I guess it was a combination of the two. I had the anger and my father suggested that I change the system from the inside," Enjolras said.

 

"Sounds like a good plan actually," Grantaire agreed.

 

Enjolras glanced down at his phone when it chimed and he quickly glanced up at Grantaire and back down at his phone.

 

"Hey so, I have to run back to work. Emergency meeting, nothing to be worried about," Enjolras said quickly standing and pulling his coat on.

 

"Yeah, it was nice having lunch with you," Grantaire said. "We should definitely do this again."

 

"Yeah, we really should. I had a really good time," Enjolras said, still lingering behind. 

 

 

                                                                                               •REVOLUTION•

 

Enjolras walked out of the Cafe glancing down at the article that was pulled up on his screen. The title screamed in his face:  **Governor Pierce, or The Governor That Should Be Put in Jail**

 

He knew it. His suspicions had been right. But the question was why? And also more importantly how?

 

Enjolras stood at the red light, still stuck in his mind and staring at his phone screen.

 

"Hey so this is awkward right?" A voice said from behind him. Grantaire. "Like, it's always super awkward to say bye to someone and then end up walking the same direction." He heard Grantaire laugh.

 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Enjolras asked.

 

Grantaire looked at him. "Anything."

 

"So, this might be weird. Uh, are you R?"

 

"I mean, that's what my friends call me? Why? Do you want to call me that? I don't mind," Grantaire said.

 

"No, no. I just meant, I mean, are you the scandal writer R," Enjolras clarified.

 

"Can I plead the fifth?" Grantaire asked, further confirming Enjolras' suspicions.

 

Grantaire looked at the pointed look on Enjolras' face before saying, "Okay, look, can we go back to my office to talk about this? Actually, my place is closer, but whatever is more comfortable for you."

 

Enjolras paused. "Let's go to your place, I don't want to have too many people know."

 

"Okay fair. The only people at my office that know are Eponine and my boss so that sounds like a good plan," Grantaire continued to ramble.

 

The walk to Grantaire's place took less than two minutes and before they knew it they were standing in front of Grantaire's apartment building. Enjolras watched as Grantaire pulled out his key, remembering the last time he had been at Grantaire's apartment around Christmas. Enjolras remembered how badly he wanted to be closer to Grantaire that night, but politely trying to (and succesfully) ignore all feelings. Grantaire opened the door to his apartment letting Enjolras in first before closing the door behind them.

 

"Okay I know you have a lot of questions. But I think it's fair that I also get to ask the opening question," Grantaire said. "How did you find out?"

 

"There were a few things," Enjolras admitted. "First it was the whole 'Apollo' nickname stuff. Ferre was able to convince me that that was a coincedence. Then, I saw the Pierce article on your phone the other day when we were getting coffee. Again, I was able to convince myself that it was a fluke of the universe. Maybe you were just the editor."

 

"What was the final part that solidified it all?" Grantaire asked.

 

"At the end of our date," Enjolras said, blushing when he realized his word choice. Grantaire also heard it and looked down at the ground trying his best to avoid eye contact.

 

"You were talking about publishing an article today and then I saw the article," Enjolras concluded.

 

"Now what?" Grantaire asked.

 

"Why do you do it?"

 

"While you change the world by doing it very publicly, I do it behind the scenes in a way. My job as a journalist is to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. No matter the consequences," Grantaire said.

 

"But there are investigative journalists out there risking their _lives._ What about them?"

 

"I look up to them don't worry. When I was 20 I thought I would end up doing that. But then I realized I could also expose secrets from within and here I am," Grantaire said. "Plus there have been one or two terrifying experiences where hitmen have been sent after me."

 

Enjolras looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. "Seriously?"

 

"Sort of, more like, their bodyguards would try to confront me but they never realize my hidden strength."

 

Enjolras nodded, looking a bit more relieved than earlier.

 

"Okay, one last question for now. How do you get your info?" Enjolras asked.

 

"This one you won't like, so I won't tell you," Grantaire said. Enjolras looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes and how could Grantaire ever deny him.

 

"Okay, sometimes I flirt, sometimes there's more. Depends on how much convincing it takes," Grantaire said suggestively.

 

"Wait, then why did you write an article about me? I never slept with you, let alone _meet_ you and you wrote an article about me."

 

"That was more of a guilty pleasure," Grantaire admitted.

 

"How so?" Enjolras asked, leaning closer to Grantaire, trying to be as close without being too noticeable.

 

"I wanted to write about you that's all really. Plus not all of my articles as R reveal dark scandals, sometimes they're for fun." Grantaire said and turned his head. 

 

Grantaire was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. Grantaire glanced at Enjolras' lips before his dragged his gaze back up to his eyes. Enjolras was gazing at him with a calculating look in his eye, like he was weighing the pros and cons of his next move.

 

Grantaire was standing there looking at Enjolras and a moment later he was suddenly surrounded by Enjolras. The kiss was something he didn't expect. Instead of being fiery and out of control, Enjolras kissed him warmly and carefully, unsure of how this would all play out. One hand stayed on Grantaire's cheek and the other tentatively moved to his lower back. Grantaire parted his lips and Enjolras took the invitation to kiss him deeper, licking into his mouth and setting Grantaire on fire. Grantaire held onto Enjolras like a lifeline; both hands in his golden curls. Grantaire moaned quietly and he felt Enjolras tense for a second.

 

 

Grantaire shifted and started to kiss underneath Enjolras' jaw working his way down to his neck as he tried to relax Enjolras. He heard Enjolras laugh awkwardly and say, "Promise you won't write any articles about this?"

 

Grantaire hummed into his neck and pulled away quickly before saying, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, if you have any questions feel free to ask, also kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> \- Megan and Ane


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey we're back!! we hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> so summer is almost here and we'll be out of school, so we'll have more time to update a bit more frequently!

Grantaire was abruptly pulled from his finally peaceful sleep by the sharp ringing of his phone —a ringing that was definitely not alarm. With his eyes still shut, he blindly reached out and located his phone in his mess of blankets and pillows. Blearily, he clicked 'accept call' and said hello. Except, what came out sounded more like, “hmph."

 

"Good morning to you too," said Enjolras in a voice that was too cheerful for —what time? Grantaire pulled the phone away from his face and double checked the time: 6:30. Definitely too early for anyone to be awake. Grantaire then realized who it was he was talking to.

 

He cleared his throat and tried again, "Hello. Is there a reason you're up this early on a Saturday?"

 

"I just had a question."

 

Oh god, was he regretting the kiss last night? Was he calling to say that he changed his mind? "About last night?" Grantaire prompted.

 

"No! No I had a great time last night. It was actually about a book."

 

"A book?" Was Enjolras really calling him about a book, of all things. This better be damn important, Grantaire thought.

 

"Yes exactly. A book. I want to write one, but I can only say so much over the phone," Enjolras replied.

 

"The government is always listening, trust no one. All that right?" 

 

Enjolras sighed and said, "Listen, can we just meet up so I can give you more details?"

 

"Sure, when and where?" 

 

"My place in 20? I'll text you my address."

 

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Grantaire said before hanging up the phone.

 

Grantaire stood in front of his closet, debating what to wear. He ended up throwing on a hoodie and a dark pair of jeans, something simple and not too much.

 

Grantaire looked at the address on his phone as he hurried out the door. Enjolras' apartment wasn't too far way, close enough to walk to, so that's what he did.

 

The warm spring air was pleasant, and the harsh winter breeze was almost completely gone. As Grantaire neared Enjolras' place, his thoughts started to pick up again and doubt filled his mind. How would they greet? Would a simple kiss on the cheek suffice? Would a handshake be too weird? (Clearly it would). After all, last night ended on good terms, but not in the way Grantaire expected.

 

 

 

Grantaire shifted and started to kiss underneath Enjolras' jaw working his way down to his neck as he tried to relax Enjolras. He heard Enjolras laugh awkwardly and say, "Promise you won't write any articles about this?"

 

Grantaire hummed into his neck and pulled away quickly before saying, "I promise."

 

Slowly, Grantaire began to unbutton Enjolras' shirt, until he got to the last button and he found himself on his knees -- worshipping at his feet, taking penance in the form of passion. Enjolras put a hand on Grantaire's cheek, slowly running his thumb over his cheek. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Enjolras took an uneven breath and closed his eyes.

 

"As much as I would love for this to continue, can we wait?" Enjolras asked.

 

"Yes, of course. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

 

Enjolras helped Grantaire to his feet and wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist.

 

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, probably the opposite actually. But, let's get dinner this Friday first and if I'm not being too presumptuous, the night can end even better than tonight."

 

"Mhm, that sounds good."

 

 

All the worries and doubts that tickled the back of his mind calmed, at least for the time being, when he knocked on Enjolras' door and was greeted by a warm smile and Enjolras leaning in and brushing his cheeks against his.

 

"Salut, please come in," Enjolras said as he stepped away and opened the door further to let Grantaire in, closing it behind him.

 

Grantaire took in the view around him. On the far side of the living room we're floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the street below. Books overflowed from their home on the bookshelves and many were simply strewn across the room; stacked in piles, some having a clean spoon that was being used as a bookmark. The entire room was clean, except for those books and files strewn about.

 

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?" Enjolras asked from Grantaire's side.

 

"Water is fine for now," Grantaire said.

 

Enjolras disappeared through an open doorway and returned with a water bottle in hand, handing it Grantaire who nodded in thanks. Enjolras then led them to the couch, where Grantaire sat down gingerly, unsure of the circumstances.

 

"What was it about the book you were talking about over the phone?" Grantaire prompted when Enjolras didn't offer any words.

 

"I want to talk about my feelings about the government. Like my original hopes when I got elected, then what I realized about voters and the public. Also, I want to talk about how I feel now," Enjolras said.

 

Grantaire sat back a bit and just stared at Enjolras, who looked a bit radiant with the sun shining in through the windows and into his hair.

 

"I would want to remain anonymous, obviously," Enjolras continued.

 

"And what's my role in all this?"

 

"That's why I wanted you to come over! I know you're a writer and I was wondering if you could help me write it. I have no experience writing the way you write after all."

 

"And ruin my career?" Grantaire asked, not that he was concerned that it would actually ruin his career. After all, that's what he did when he wrote as R.

 

"But it wouldn't I promise! Publish it as R," Enjolras suggested.

 

"Why would anybody trust what I publish under R? It's all scandal and stuff of tabloid magazines," Grantaire said.

 

"You wouldn't have to put your name on it. Just put, 'transposed by a friend.'"

 

"'A friend?' Is that what this is going to be at the end of all this?" Grantaire asked.

 

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I want it to be more," Enjolras said.

 

"I'm still a bit wary, I may need a little convincing."

 

Enjolras looked back up with a brightness, a determination in his eyes. "By the end of the week, I'll have you convinced."

 

Grantaire smirked and said, "I look forward to your persuasion."

 

 

 

**Friday**

Grantaire stood outside Enjolras's door, tugging at the bottom of his green button down and looking down at the ground, tring to build up the courage to just raise his hand to the door and knock a few times.

 

"Come on Grantaire, _you're_ looking forward to this date, presumably _he's_ looking forward to this date. Nothing to worry about," Grantaire muttered to himself.

 

His internal, and external, monologuing was interrupted when the door in front of him was pulled open. Now faced with a smiling angel, Grantaire felt slightly relieved.

 

"Hey, I thought I heard footsteps," Enjolras greeted.

 

"That would be me," Grantaire said awkwardly.

 

"Hey, no need to be nervous. Take me to the restaurant you've been excited to take me to and everything will be okay," Enjolras reassured.

 

Grantaire nodded and offered Enjolras his hand. Enjolras took his hand and together they made their way down the stairs and into the crisp air of the night. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as a bodyguard stepped out, and kept his distance, allowing the two of them to continue walking a bit ahead.

 

"So, this guy always follows you around huh?" Grantaire asked.

 

"Pretty much yeah."

 

"Okay, so, the place I'm taking you to? It's co-owned by two of my friends. It's a small place, nothing too crazy," Grantaire said, changing the topic.

 

"I'm sure I'll love it," Enjolras said as he squeezed Grantaire's hand  reassuringly

 

Within a few streets, they were standing in front of a small restaurant that was tucked between a flower shop and antique store. Grantaire stepped forward and held the door open, placing his hand on Enjolras' back and gently leading him into the small place.

 

As soon as they were through the door, they were through the door, they were greeted with a loud and warm, "'Aire! You've finally managed to come back! And this time with a very handsome man."

 

In front of them stood Musichetta who stepped forward and pulled Grantaire into a hug.

 

"Chetta! How is Joly?" Grantaire asked.

 

Musichetta released Grantaire and took a step back. "He's doing well. Still a little worried, with Bousset just getting out of the hospital and all."

 

"Oh, that's the friend who was in the hospital yes?" Enjolras interjected.

 

"Smart one, this one," Musichetta said jokingly.

 

Grantaire nodded and squeezed Enjolras' hand.

 

"So Chetta, can we get a booth in the back?" Grantaire asked.

 

"No problem, go ahead and pick your favorite spot. Somebody will be back soon to take your orders."

 

Grantaire led Enjolras to the back of the small resturant and to his favorite spot in the entire place. It was located in the very corner, and from it, he could see everyone in the room, but no one ever cared enough to look in the corner. Grantaire pulled a chair out for Enjolras before taking a seat himself.

 

On the table, Enjolras took Grantaire's hand in his and said, "This is a very lovely place. I'm glad you brought me here."

 

"This is where I spent a lot of my time when I first came to the US," Grantaire admitted. "This was the first place where I met a lot of my friends."

 

Enjolras hummed and said, "Tell me more? I love hearing you talk."

 

Grantaire ducked his head and said, "Why don't you tell me about yourself too."

 

"Well, I was born in Virginia and a year later I was living in France with my parents. Born to an ambassador who was never home and a mother who loves me very much. So I lived in both America and France my entire life, until now really."

 

"Me too," Grantaire said. "Except I was born in Italy and stayed there until I was six or seven? Then I moved to Nice with my mother and father."

 

"What made you want to live in America?" Enjolras asked.

 

"I wanted to go to college in a big city where journalism was big and the scandals were bigger. I started out wanting to do investigative journalism until I realized that you couldn't be a coward and that. So I decided to come to Washington and uncover scandals on all the politicians. And here we are."

 

"You aren't a coward," Enjolras countered.

 

"I am, but thank you for thinking better of me."

 

"You're not I promise. Look at what you risk and what you do as R. All those articles and people. Very important people have 'friends' in lowly paces. You risk a lot doing what you do."

 

"I publish under a pseudonym, it's not a risk at all," Grantaire said.

 

"But only _you_ have the information that they give. They could narrow it down to you. You're brave I promise."

 

Grantaire looked down at their entwined hands on the table and just hummed.

 

"I'm persuaded. I'll help you write that book of yours," Grantaire said, finally breaking the silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any questions or if you just want to drop by and say hi you can always reach us on tumblr!
> 
> ~[Megan](http://torchwouldnt.tumblr.com/) & [Ane](http://stuckyondestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
